Hepatitis C is a blood-borne, infectious, viral disease that is caused by an RNA virus belonging to the Hepacivirus genus in the Flaviviridae family called HCV. The enveloped HCV virion contains a positive stranded RNA genome encoding all known virus-specific proteins in a single, uninterrupted, open reading frame. The open reading frame comprises approximately 9500 nucleotides and encodes a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. The polyprotein comprises a core protein, envelope proteins, E1 and E2, a membrane bound protein p7, and the non-structural proteins N52, NS3, NS4A,NS4A, NS5A and NS5B.
At least six different HCV genotypes (with several subtypes within each genotype) are known to date. In North America, HCV genotype 1a predominates, followed by HCV genotypes 1b, 2a, 2b, and 3a. In the United States, HCV genotypes 1, 2, and 3 are the most common, with about 80% of the hepatitis C patients having HCV genotype 1. In Europe, HCV genotype 1b is predominant, followed by HCV genotypes 2a, 3b, 2c, and 3a. HCV genotype 4 and 5 are found almost exclusively in Africa. As discussed below, the patient's HCV genotype is clinically important in determining the patient's potential response to therapy and the required duration of such therapy.
An HCV infection can cause liver inflammation (hepatitis) that is often asymptomatic, but ensuing chronic hepatitis can result in cirrhosis of the liver (fibrotic scarring of the liver), liver cancer (hepatocellular carcinoma), and/or liver failure. The World Health Organization estimates that about 170 million persons worldwide are chronically infected with HCV, and from about three to about four million persons are newly infected globally each year. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, about four million people in the United States are infected with HCV. Co-infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is common, and rates of HCV infection among HIV positive populations are higher.
There is a small chance of clearing the virus spontaneously, but the majority of patients with chronic hepatitis C will not clear the virus without treatment. Indications for treatment typically include proven HCV infection and persistent abnormal liver function tests. There are two treatment regimens that are primarily used to treat hepatitis C: monotherapy (using an interferon agent—either a “conventional” or longer-acting pegylated interferon) and combination therapy (using an interferon agent and ribavirin). Interferon, which is injected into the bloodstream, works by bolstering the immune response to HCV; and ribavirin, which is taken orally, is believed to work by preventing HCV replication. Taken alone, ribavirin does not effectively suppress HCV levels, but an interferon/ribavirin combination is more effective than interferon alone. Typically, hepatitis C is treated with a combination of pegylated interferon alpha and ribavirin for a period of 24 or 48 weeks, depending on the HCV genotype.
The goal of treatment is sustained viral response—meaning that HCV is not measureable in the blood after therapy completed. Following treatment with a combination of pegylated interferon alpha and ribavirin, sustained cure rates (sustained viral response) of about 75% occur in people with HCV genotypes 2 and 3 in 24 weeks of treatment, about 50% in those with HCV genotype 1 with 48 weeks of treatment, and about 65% in those with HCV genotype 4 in 48 weeks of treatment.
Thus, there continues to be a need for new compositions and methods of treatment to prevent the progression of liver damage from hepatitis C. This disclosure provides compositions and methods of treatment that generally address such a need.